fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aladdin (Disney Movie)
The story begins on a dark night, when Jafar, the grand vizier to the Sultan of Agrabah, attempts to access the Cave of Wonders, a trove where a magical lamp containing a genie is hidden. He and his talking parrot, Iago, learn that the only one who can enter the Cave of Wonders is the metaphorical "Diamond in the Rough". Meanwhile, in the palace of Agrabah, Princess Jasmine, the pretty teenage daughter of the Sultan, must be married before her upcoming birthday, but she rejects every prince she meets, as she wants to be married for true love and not merely for wealth. Later Jasmine, frustrated with "having her life lived for her," climbs over the palace walls, and sees the marketplace for the first time, where she meets the street urchin Aladdin and his pet monkey, Abu. Jafar using a machine sees that the "diamond in the rough" is Aladdin. Jafar sends a group of guards to capture Aladdin while Jasmine is still with him. Jasmine tells Jafar to release him, but Jafar lies and tells her he is already dead. Jafar, disguised as an old man, releases Aladdin from prison and leads him to the Cave of Wonders. They are told by the tiger-shaped head of the cave to touch nothing but the lamp. Aladdin enters the cave and encounters a magic carpet before finding the lamp. Abu tries to steal a ruby and causes the cave to start collapsing, but the carpet helps them to the entrance. Jafar takes the lamp from them and tries to kill them but Abu takes the lamp back and bites his arm causing him to knock Abu back into the cave just as it collapses. When Aladdin awakens, he is given the lamp, and after rubbing it a genie is unleashed, revealing that he will grant Aladdin three wishes. Aladdin dupes the genie into freeing them from the cave without using a wish. Jafar having lost the lamp, plans to dupe the Sultan into marrying him forcefully to Jasmine, then kill off both of them. While contemplating his wishes, Aladdin asks for the genie's opinion. The genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he is a prisoner to his lamp and must follow the orders of the lamp's master. Aladdin promises to wish him free with his last wish. Happily the genie grants Aladdin his first wish: making him a prince so he can marry Jasmine. They parade to the Sultan's palace, much to Jafar's dismay, but Jasmine initially rejects "Prince Ali" considering him a buffoon like all the others before him. Later that night, Aladdin meets Jasmine, and takes her on a magic carpet ride through the sky. She soon realizes that he is the same boy she met in the streets and that he has lied to her. Aladdin comes up with a story that he sometimes dressed as a "commoner" to escape the pressures of palace life, and she believes him. Aladdin returns her home and they kiss. Jafar sends the guards who shackle and gag Aladdin, and throw him off a cliff into the ocean. The lamp falls from inside his turban, and rubbs against his limp hands luckily releasing the genie, who then rescues Aladdin as the second wish after liberally interpreting aladdin's knodding head. Aladdin returns to the palace, smashing Jafar's staff and revealing the vizor's plot to Jasmine and the Sultan. Jafar realises Aladdin's identity, and escapes. Iago later steals the genie's lamp and brings it to Jafar, who becomes the genie's new master and uses his first wish to become sultan. Jafar then wishes to become a powerful sorceror and turns Aladdin back to rags, sending him to a blizzard-swept, far-off place. Aladdin uses the magic carpet to return to Agrabah, where Jafar is keeping the Sultan, the Genie, and Jasmine as his slaves. He offers Jasmine a place as his queen and wife, but she refuses. Jasmine then notices Aladdin coming in the palace. She tries to trick Jafar into believing that she's desperately in love with him. Jasmine gives Jafar an extremely passionate kiss but he sees Aladdin's reflection in her crown. Aladdin fights Jafar. When Jafar boasts that he is "the most powerful being on Earth," Aladdin tells him that he isn't as powerful as the genie. This immediately prompts Jafar to use his third and final wish to become a genie. He is turned into a red genie. Jafar tries to gain control of the universe with his powers, but soon realises that as a genie, he has no free will is sucked into a lamp of his own, pulling Iago along with him. The genie then flicks the lamp into the Cave of Wonders. In the aftermath, Aladdin and Jasmine say good-bye to each other now that Aladdin isn't a prince. Instead of wishing to be a prince again, Aladdin wishes for the genie's freedom, much to the genie's happiness. Due to Aladdin's obvious worthiness, the Sultan changes the law so that Jasmine can marry anyone she chooses and she, of course, chooses Aladdin. The genie then leaves to explore the world as a free person while Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their new life together as an engaged couple. Category:Animated Movies